Último Día
by Alexis Elric
Summary: Thor tiene a Loki frente al altar, el día de su boda. Sin embargo no puede estar feliz, Duele, es doloroso para él. Vivir eso. Sigo sin entender FF así aquí las notas personales: Me base en la canción de: Sam Smith leave your love. Últimamente me encanta este artista y su música vaya que es linda fue inevitable no escribir. Mi pagína personal es ALEXIS ELRIC


Thor observo como Loki sonría, durante muchos años él había amado esa sonrisa pero ahora verla le causaba dolor, esa sonrisa no era para él jamás volvería a ser para él.

El rubio se removió en sus lugar, entonces paso el momento que todos esperaban, las puertas se abrieron y la novia empezó a caminar por el pasillo, los presente se pusieron de pie.

Thor miro de reojo a Loki estaba ahí a su lado sin decir palabra alguna, su cara era de sorpresa combinada con una mirada de aprecio.

A Thor le dolió el corazón.

La novia llega hasta el altar, Loki tomo su mano y todos ocuparon su lugar. El cura empezó a hablar. El lugar quedo en silencio.

Thor y Loki habían sido amigos desde hace años, el rubio no podía definir en qué momento sus sentimientos hacia Loki cambiaron pero después de volverse consiente de ellos, todo se había vuelto más difícil, él amaba a Loki de una forma que nunca imagino sería posible de amar.

Él nunca se confesó a Loki esperando de forma ilusa que este entendiera sus sentimientos sin que él los digiera, pero en el fondo sabía que era una forma de ocultar su temor al rechazo o a perder la amistad de Loki, eso valía mucho para él.

Y de esa forma sin darse cuenta el tiempo paso, un día Loki le presento a su enamorada, Thor lo dejo pasar él nunca tenía relaciones duraderas, así que lo apoyo.

Ahora que la veía a su lado en el altar sintió que cometió el error más grande en su vida, bueno en realidad sería el segundo.

Thor siempre le brindó su apoyo a Loki, incluso la vez que casi terminan por un mal entendió, fue en esa situación que Thor entendió lo valiosa que era esa mujer para Loki. Él pelinegro había llorado como nunca lo había hecho por nadie, Thor lo abrazo y brindo su apoyo, pero ahora se daba cuenta que ya no podría abrazarlo más.

Sin duda Loki nunca sabría todo el dolor había soportado; las noches que le dedico a pensarlo a imaginarse como serían las cosas si se declaraba, pero eso podía ir para bien o para mal.  
Thor pensó que no valía la pena correr el riesgo.

Y sin duda fue doloroso aprender a vivir sin Loki, después de tantos años de estar juntos ahora era él quien tenía que quedarse atrás y mirar cómo Loki seguía su propio camino sosteniendo la mano de alguien más.

El momento de los votos matrimoniales llego, Loki tomo las manos de su esposa —Sigyn — dijo mientras la miraba con ternura.

Thor sintió que el corazón le dolía, era difícil ver como Loki llamaba por su nombre a la persona que amaba.

—Prometo amarte en todas la situaciones que nos presenten la vida sean estas buenas o malas —continuo—, el día de hoy tomo tu mano y espero caminar por este sendero llamado vida a tu lado; si duda el único deseo que pido es no soltar tu mano, porque ahora que la he tomado siento que si la suelto la vida perderá su sentido —la mujer se mordió los labios intentando contener las lágrimas.

Thor quiso interrumpir, llevarse a Loki y ser el quien le prometiera esas cosas que el prometía, tenía ganas que llevárselo y pedirle que abandone todo por él, que se quedara a su lado.

Quería sacarse todo lo que se había guardo, desea ponerle fin a esa caída interminable de la que sentía preso. Deseaba que Loki borrara todo esos dolores y cicatrices con caricias, palabras, promesas y amor. Deseaba que dejara todo por él, incluso a su prometida.

El cura hablo —Loky Laufeyson acepta usted como legítima esposa a Sigyn.

—Acepto —respondió.

Entonces Thor regreso a la realidad, contuvo la respiración y sonrió mientras entregaba los anillos a Loki.

—Lo que Dios unió, que el hombre no lo separe —exclamo el cura.

Los novios se besaron.

La gente aplaudió, Thor también los hizo. Todos se veían felices, pero él no lo estaba.

Esa era la separación total.

Los novios salieron de la iglesia y atrás suyo los invitados, Thor se quedó de pie unos minutos viendo esa algarabía, entonces recordó el día que él y Loki desearon ser adultos, crecer, casarse y tener una familia.

Pero ahora lo único que deseaba, era que volvieran a ser niños, como cuando en el mundo eran solo ellos dos y no necesitaban a nadie más. Quería volver a aquella época donde ambos se tomaban de la mano y jugaban a ser Dioses, esa época en la que solo necesitaban el uno al otro y nada más.

Pero no era así, el futuro era tan diferente a como se lo imagino, estaba lleno de dolor. Thor suspiro y salió del lugar, tenía que asistir a la recepción esa seria última noche que pasaría a lado de Loki, quería aprovecharla aunque eso doliera.

Había tomado la decisión de irse del país después de la boda; tenía planes de negocio y quería estar ocupado para no pensar en el vacío que ahora sentía.

Sin embargo esa no era la única promesa que se hizo, decidió guarda esos sentimientos en su corazón atesorarlo, sabía que no amaría a nadie de la forma en que amaba a Loki, por eso concluyó que si no lo podía tener, iba a pasar la vida a solas [1]

—Bailas —Thor sonrió.

—¿Hablas enserio? —Comento alzando una ceja—, es la noche de tu boda y quieres bailar con el padrino.

—Sí —resolvió decidido, lo tomo del brazo y lo jaló a la pista de baile.

La música sonó y empezaron a bailar.

Tenerlo así de cerca hizo que su corazón se acelerara, entonces quiso aprovechar el momento y decirle como se sentía.

—¿Sucede algo? —Pregunto Loki—. Estas pensativo y anticipo que eso es raro es ti.

Thor sonrió —Hay algo que no te he dicho —hablo.

Loki lo miro fijo, Thor contuvo el aire, ese era el momento perfecto para decirle, después de todo se iba a ir, no había nada malo si se declaraba.

—Loki yo…—en ese momento recordó todo el dolor que el había soportado y no quería que Loki pasara por lo mismo, esa tormenta en la que él se sumergió había acabado por completo con él y quería ahorrársela a Loki, era mejor dejar que los ríos fluyan. [2]

—Mañana viajare a Europa —Loki lo miro con decepción.

—¿Te marchas? —pregunto Loki algo triste.

—Sí —afirmo, la música se detuvo.

—Prometiste que nunca me dejarías, ¿Por qué te vas tan de repente?

—Y nunca lo haré. Es solo que ahora estas en mejores manos, ya no me necesitas tanto.

En ese momento la novia se acercó —Gracias por prestármelo —comento sonriéndole a la muchacha quien correspondió—.

Ahora los dejo, creo que esta bella mujer es mucho más apta que yo para el baile.

—No te confundas Thor, creo que el mejor momento del video será el baile ente ustedes dos, lo hice grabar de comienzo a fin.

Sera una bonita referencia para nuestros futuros hijos de lo despistado que era el padrino.

Los tres rieron —No harías eso ¿cierto?

—Claro que no, Loki no me dejaría—sonrió la mujer—. Solamente lo veré cuando me sienta triste, es imposible no alegrase con algo así.

—Vaya, es bueno saberlo. Me retiro.

Thor se alejó, miro la hora ya era tiempo de irse su vuelo iba a salir pronto, se tomó una última copa. Cuando se iba a marchar sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro.

—¿Piensas irte sin despedirte?

—Este ocupado, no quiero molestar.

—No eres una molestia —Loki se acercó y lo abrazo.

—Gracias por estar aquí el día de hoy, no sabes lo feliz que soy. Aunque lo arruinaste con lo que me dijiste.

—Lo sé, lo siento.

Ambos se separaron —Ya no importa, cuídate sí y mantén el contacto.

Thor asintió —Adiós —se despidió. Loki sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar.

—Recuerda que te quiero, tenlo siempre presente, tu estuviste para mí, recuerda que siempre estaré para ti.

Thor se aferró más —Lo sé, gracias —Thor apretó el abrazo—. Te amo.

En ese momento se separaron, Loki sonrió y Thor se marchó.

Ese era el adiós.


End file.
